La Historia De Una Campeona
by StarZuviri
Summary: <html><head></head>Red está confundida, no recuerda su pasado, debe recordar todo para saber cómo es que llego al Monte Plateado, para saber que paso con su amigo Blue, para saber porque estas personas muertas la persiguen... Esta historia comienza bien, pero después se va tornando mal.</html>
1. Capitulo 1- Empezando A Recordar

Muy buenas...

Nueva novela, para fans de pokemons, también para cualquiera que le interese conocer un poco de pokemon en un modo de terror y miedo. Que la disfruten

* * *

><p>''¿Cómo es que he terminado aquí? Hace frió, me estoy congelando ¿Quién soy? ¿De dónde vengo? Estoy confundida, debo recordar… creo que todo comenzó en Pueblo Paleta''<p>

Blue estaba emocionado porque ya tenía sus ocho medallas y por fin podría ir a desafiar a los líderes del alto mando para convertirse en campeón, esta mañana el partiría hacia la Liga Pokemon- sabes… te voy a extrañar –me dijo algo nervioso, pero dejo sus nervios a un lado y me regalo una sonrisa- yo también te voy a extrañar Blue –le dije algo sonrojada, el sabia que él me gustaba, como puedo negarlo, ha sido mi mejor amigo pero… siempre he sentido una gran atracción por él, me acerque y le di un abrazo muy fuerte- cuídate mucho, por favor –me abrazo muy fuerte y luego se separo de mi- debo irme –me di un beso en la mejilla y saco un huevo pokemon de su mochila- ten, lo encontré abandonado en un bosque, estuve esperando horas para ver si alguien volvía por él, pero nada… eres buena y cariñosa, eres excelente para cuidar de este huevo –lo que decía me conmovió, confía en mí para cuidar de ese huevo, lo sostuve en mis brazos, en cuanto me lo dio, se dio la media vuelta y se fue me sentía tan triste, pero estaba confiada de que el ganaría la Liga Pokemon-

''Claro, empiezo a recordar… Blue, mi gran amor… debo saber que más paso''

Cuatro días después, estaba escuchando la radio en mi casa, y el profesor Oak estaba ahí, el era un experto sobre los pokemon, tanto así que es llamado profesor Pokemon, por lo menos eso dicen- Impresionante el joven Blue de Pueblo Paleta ha llegado con el ultimo del Alto Mando, Lance… el joven Blue ya solo tiene cuatro pokemon, veremos si es lo demasiado fuerte para ganarle a Lance –estaba nerviosa, Lance utiliza pokemons tipo dragón y su pokemon mas fuerte es Dragonite- mi nieto va a ganar, ¡debe ganar! –Dijo algo nervioso, mientras tanto mama regreso con algunos bocadillos- aquí están, perdón por la tardanza, ¿Cómo va Blue? –Mama se veía muy feliz, radiaba felicidad y confianza- ya solo necesita ganarle a Lance –le dije, su felicidad me hizo reforzar mi confianza, tenía la esperanza de que ganaría- eso es excelente seguro ganara –contesto mi madre- los dos entrenadores ya solo tienen un pokemon cada uno, Dragonite contra Alakazam ¿Quién ganara? –El narrador de la batalla nos dejo en suspenso por unos minutos hasta que comenzó hablar- ¡Impactante! Lance ha ganado, hoy no habrá nuevo campeón –me quede paralizada, ¿Cómo es que no gano?- ¡no! ¡¿Por qué?! –el profesor estaba llorando, no es para tanto, pero es su nieto debe sentirse algo mal por el-

''Me siento débil, moría de frio, no sé ni siquiera cuanto llevo aquí, una de mis pokeballs se movía, salió un Charizard y me vio algo triste, se acerco a mí se recostó a un lado y acerco su cola un poco hacia mí, me sentía mejor, mi viejo amigo Charizard (querida Red, ¿Qué nos ha pasado?) ah ¿pero qué? ¿Hablas? (Sabes leer los pensamientos, ¿no lo recuerdas verdad? Además eres la única que puede entender a los pokemon) no la verdad no (mmm… que lastima) ayúdame por favor ¡quiero recordar! Me siento sola, no ves que estoy llorando, quiero saber cómo demonios llegue aquí, Charizard por favor, te lo ruego (ya querida no llores, te diré algunas cosas, lo demás tendrás que preguntárselo a los demás o recordarlo por tu propia cuenta)''

* * *

><p>Espero que os alla gustado, los () son los pensamientos de los pokemon, todo lo que aparece en '' '' es lo que esta pasando en ese momento con Red, y si Red es mujer XD... si tienen alguna duda o pregunta háganla saber, comenten eso me ayuda a mejorar, nos leemos luego<p> 


	2. Capitulo 2- En Busca De Respuestas

Muy buenas...

Nuevo capitulo,

* * *

><p>En busca de respuestas<p>

Charizard estaba dormido, no me diría nada hasta que recordara como lo conocí, por lo menos ya no tenía tanto frio, ya habían pasado horas y no tenía hambre, nada ni un poco, después de que Blue perdió espere su regreso, recuerdo que había pasado una semana y no había regresado... recuerdo que ese día estaba lloviendo.

Estaba viendo por una ventana que daba a la entrada del pueblo, me sentía tan mal- hola -dijo el profesor Oak tan amable como siempre, fui a la entrada de la casa y lo salude- hola profesor ¿que se le ofrece? -le pregunte algo desanimada- solo vine a checar al pequeño Riolu -en eso me percate que no lo había visto en toda la mañana, fui corriendo a mi habitación y no estaba, salí de la casa y lo busque por la zona, estaba demasiado preocupada que me valió madres y salí en pijama a buscarlo- ¡Riolu! -fui a la primera ruta pero en eso un Pidgey me ataco- ¡déjame no te he nada! -en eso algo ataco al Pidgey, era Riolu, se veía enojado no sé si por no haberlo cuidado hoy o porque el Pidgey ne ataco- Riolu usa placaje -no sé cómo pero saco la fuerza suficiente para noquear al Pidgey, acerque a él y lo lleve con el profesor Oak para que lo curara, en cuanto lo hizo, el Pidgey se fue volando- así que has tenido tu primer combate –dijo el profesor Oak contento, odiaba cuando Blue trataba de convencerme, pero…- profesor Oak, que pensaría si yo quiero ser entrenadora pokemon –dije algo seria, lo dije demasiado enserio- ¿qué? Tú no quieres ser entrenadora pokemon, ¿Por qué el cambio? –Vi al profesor algo seria, no sabía si tomaría la mejor decisión- quiero ir en busca de Blue –el profesor se me quedo mirando muy sorprendido, y luego puso una expresión muy enojada- ¡no harás eso! –Riolu se acerco algo asustado, me acerque a él y lo cargue- hare lo que se me plazca profesor, lo siento pero iré en su búsqueda, no aguanto otro día sin saber de él –fui a mi casa, le dije a mi madre que me iría a buscar a Blue, ella solo me miro algo triste, ella subió a mi habitación, luego regreso con una mochila en brazos, había cambios de ropa, comida y algunas medicinas. Cuando salí de Pueblo Paleta sentía que me arrepentiría, pero daba igual, lo que hace el amor, maldita sea, Riolu estaba a un lado mío, el no estaba encerrado en una pokeball, tal vez luego comprare una para que el este a salvo; en eso, oí la voz del profesor Oak, voltee a verlo, venia con un maletín, cuando se acerco a mi abrió el maletín- no puedes irte sin antes escoger a tu pokemon inicial, puedes escoger entre Squirtle, Bulbasuar y Charmander ¿a quien elegirás? –Lo pensé muy bien, a mí siempre me gustaron los pokemon tipo fuego- elijo a Charmander –el profesor Oak me dio la pokeball, la puse en mi cinturón, di la media vuelta y me fue con mis pokemon a emprender un viaje que cambiaria mi vida-

''Con que lo conseguí por manos del profesor Oak, Charizard estaba dormido y obvio no lo molestaría, tome una de mis pokeballs, y saque a Lucario, el salió de la pokeball y al verme no me reconoció (¿eres tú? No lo puedo creer, Red ¿Qué te paso?) -no lose Lucario, viejo amigo, ven acércate- se acerco y se sentó a un lado mío –he perdido mis recuerdo, no sé como llegue aquí, solo sé que emprendí mi viaje pokemon para buscar a Blue- (bueno, te ayudare a recordar, pero te advierto que lo que oirás de mi boca no será nada bueno)

* * *

><p>Espero que os alla gustado, los () son los pensamientos de los pokemon, todo lo que aparece en '' '' es lo que esta pasando en ese momento con Red, y si Red es mujer XD... si tienen alguna duda o pregunta háganla saber, comenten eso me ayuda a mejorar, nos leemos luego<p> 


End file.
